


Hey Cas

by rhapsodybree



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhapsodybree/pseuds/rhapsodybree
Summary: "Hello Dean."Where Cassie Robinson stumbles across Dean Winchester, and sees that things have changed since she saw him last. She's not the only Cas in his life anymore.Family fluff as seen by Cassie.





	Hey Cas

"Hey Cas."  
  
Cassie Robinson pauses at the sound of a familiar voice. A voice she hasn't heard in years. Turning, her eyes are drawn to the sight of an equally familiar car. And the very familiar figure standing beside an open door, arms propped on the roof.  
  
"Yeah, we've just pulled up."  
  
She realises that he's looking away from her, talking on the phone.  
  
"Alrighty, see you soon."  
  
She can't help but step forward when the call wraps up and the still (unfairly) attractive man stands upright, slipping the mobile into his pocket. "Dean Winchester. As I live and breathe."  
  
She's startled him she can tell, but he still offers her a grin. "Cassie! What on earth are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm passing through for work."  
  
Whatever response might have followed was interrupted by a cry from within the car. "Dadadadada."  
  
A warm smile spreads across Dean's face and Cassie wonders that she's never seen such softness on him before.  
  
"Impatient aren't you munchkin."  
  
The entire top half of his body disappears into the car and when he reappears, her jaw drops. For balanced on her one time boyfriend's hip is a baby. A baby in a t-shirt proudly declaring to one and all **My Daddy is a Rock Star**.  
  
But this is nothing on the shock she receives when he dips down again and slips a second baby onto his other hip with a practiced move. This one is gumming her fist, a pink dress emblazoned with **Daddy's Angel**. Her dark pink leggings are a match for the black and white stripe of her twin.  
  
And there are no doubts they are twins: matching soft brown hair pulled into small pigtails, freckles dotting each nose and and vivid blue eyes, brighter even then Dean's.  
  
Before she can say a word a rustling sound nearby distracts her and she blinks when a man in a suit and trenchcoat, tie askew, is suddenly there. _Where had he come from?_ Wondering at why he is so close, she turns back to see that unfamiliar warmth for a second time.  
  
"Hello Dean."  
  
"Hey Cas." He nods in her direction. "This is Cassie Robinson. Cassie – meet Castiel."  
  
The man turns his attention toward her and tilts her head.  
  
Just who this Castiel is – and what a strange name – is made clear by the rock star baby throwing herself forward with a cry of "papa".  
  
Whoa.  
  
As the baby is transferred with comfortable ease, she marvels that she can see where those bright eyes came from. They were very blue. She shakes her head when she realises he is speaking to her, baby in his arms happily occupied by tugging the backward tie.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Ah, hello."  
  
Sunlight catches on a band of gold as she turns back to her one time lover. Her brain slowly catches up.  
  
Dean Winchester was married.  
  
Forget the fact that he apparently now liked guys, he was married. She never thought she'd live to see the day.  
  
She forces herself to focus when her (married!) ex-boyfriend speaks, pointing at the baby in his arms, her head buried into his neck. "This shy one here is Aurelia," he introduces pressing a soft kiss his daughter's hair. _Be still my beating heart._ "And that little motormouth is Matilda. Matty."  
  
"You have beautiful children." Her smile is genuine. "You must be very proud."  
  
"Yeah, well, um…" His hand scratches the back of his neck, a nervous trait she still remembers, and it's his husband that answers. "Thank you. We are."  
  
"Well, it was lovely to see you and meet the family," she says, plastering a wide smile on her face, "but I do need to get a move on. The story isn't going to write itself."  
  
"It was a pleasure to meet you too," comes the deep voice in response as Deans bops his head. "Good to see you Cassie. Hope all's well with you."  
  
She waves the question off. "You know me. I always get along just fine."  
  
Walking away, she reaches her car and turns around for one last look.  
  
There stood Dean "Womaniser" Winchester kissing his husband. With a smile full of regrets, she opens the car and slips in.  
  
On the road again.

**Author's Note:**

> Coincidence that Dean's first love and forever love have similar names? I think not!


End file.
